The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to a convertible earring construction which is adapted to be alternatively worn as a pierced earring or as a nonpierced earring.
Heretofore, it has generally only been possible for pierced earrings of the type which include a post which is adapted to be received in an aperture in an earlobe of a wearer to be worn by persons having pierced ears. In this connection, although it has been possible to structurally modify pierced earrings of this type to enable them to be worn by persons having nonpierced ears, the modifications which have been required have generally prevented them from thereafter being worn as pierced earrings. Hence, as a practical matter, many of the styles of earrings which have only been made in pierced earring constructions have been unavailable to those persons having nonpierced ears. Recently, however, clamping devices have been developed in an attempt to adapt pierced earrings for use on nonpierced earlobes. These clamping devices, which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, have comprised generally U-shaped clamping portions which are adapted to be received on the nonpierced earlobes of wearers and tubular cluch elements which are secured in substantially coextensive relation on the outwardly facing legs of the clamping portions. However, since the clutch elements of devices of this type are oriented in planes which are substantially parallel to the earlobes of wearers when the devices are secured thereon, it has been necessary to bend the posts of pierced earrings at angles of approximately 90.degree. in order for them to be assembled with the clutch elements so that the decorative ornaments attached to the posts thereof face outwardly from the earlobes. Accordingly, it has been necessary to permanently deform pierced earrings in order to adapt them to be worn with clamping devices of this type, so that thereafter it has not been possible for the earrings to be worn as pierced earrings. Other earring constructions and jewelry items which are believed to be less pertinent and of more general interest to the subject invention are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Mill et al No. 788,770; Jellinek No. 2,274,269; Pujol No. 2,285,051; Battiste No. 2,501,754; Cuccioli No. 2,601,433; Bangs et al No. 2,863,306; Horland No. 3,122,007; and Boening No. 4,276,757.
The instant invention provides a highly effective convertible earring construction comprising a post-type pierced earring and a clamping device for securing the pierced earring on a nonpierced earlobe of a wearer without structurally modifying or deforming the earring. Hence, the pierced earring portion of the convertible earring of the subject invention can alternatively be worn in combination with the clamping device on a nonpierced earlobe or without the clamping device on a pierced earlobe. More specifically, the convertible earring construction of the instant invention comprises a clamping element of a substantially U-shaped configuration which is adapted to be received and secured on an earlobe of a wearer, a clutch element which is secured to the base or bottom end portion of the U-shaped clamping element so that it faces outwardly therefrom in a substantially horizontal disposition, and a pierced earring element of conventional construction which is receivable in the clutch element so that a decorative portion of the earring element faces outwardly from the earlobe. The clutch element preferably comprises a bullet-type clutch, and one embodiment of the convertible earring construction further comprises a second decorative portion which is secured on the outwardly facing leg of the U-shaped element and positioned thereon so that it is disposed above the first decorative portion when the earring construction is secured on the earlobe. In a second embodiment of the convertible earring construction, the first decorative portion is of enlarged dimension, and it is positioned on the post of the earring element so that it conceals the outwardly facing leg of the U-shaped element when the earring construction is received on the earlobe. Further, the first decorative portion preferably has a rearwardly facing surface of concave configuration, and at least a portion of the outwardly facing leg of the U-shaped clamping element is receivable in the rear portion of the first decorative portion to substantially prevent relative rotation between the clamping element and the earring element when the earring is secured on an earlobe.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a convertible earring construction which is adaptable for use on both pierced and nonpierced ears.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a convertible earring construction comprising a pierced earring element of conventional configuration and a clamping element for securing the pierced earring element on a nonpierced earlobe without altering of the pierced earring element.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a convertible earring construction comprising a U-shaped clamping element which is securable on a nonpierced earlobe of a wearer and a clutch element which is secured in outwardly facing relation to the base or bottom end portion of the U-shaped clamping element for receiving the post of a pierced earring.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.